


Bigger

by Darth_Claire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Wartime Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally get some time alone after being reunited.  Steve looks different than Bucky remembers, and Bucky begins to wonder just how much he's changed.  -One Shot-





	Bigger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Больше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970694) by [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph), [fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018)



> It says English, but the link is to a Russian Translation.

Bucky checked his watch.  He had been waiting here for over an hour.  Steve had sent him ahead while he tied up some loose ends back at the SSR.  He had promised it wouldn’t take long, but Bucky was starting to give up hope. He understood that Steve was an important man now and Bucky was proud of him, but he just wanted a few hours alone.

It had been three weeks since Steve rescued him from the Hydra base and Bucky had spent most of that time in the hospital. Aside from a few stolen moments when the nurses were out of the room, they had not had any time alone together. Even after he was discharged, privacy was difficult to come by.  Steve had arranged for a few days leave while Bucky was still on convalescent leave.  He had found a small inn on the English Coast, far away from prying eyes.  It had sounded like a great idea, but Bucky was starting to worry that Steve’s leave had been canceled.

 

He checked his watch again and reached for his wallet, taking the tattered picture of Steve out of the hidden pocket.  He was still stunned by the transformation.  Steve had hinted at it in his letters, but he had been unable to put the details of the procedure in writing.  He had explained everything on the trip back from Austria, but Bucky still couldn’t believe half of it.  When he closed his eyes, he still saw the skinny guy he had left behind in Brooklyn.

 

_“Come on, let me see!” Bucky purred, kissing Steve’s neck._

 

_“No, it’s embarrassing,” Steve muttered, pushing him away._

 

_“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.  “You’ve changed clothes in front of me hundreds of times.  What’s so embarrassing about taking off one more layer?”_

 

_“Every time I shower after gym class, all the guys look at me like I’m a circus freak.”  He looked down at his frail form and then eyed Bucky’s naked body. “You look like that and I’m just,” he trailed off, crossing his arms shyly over his bare chest._

 

_Bucky took his hands.  “It doesn’t matter to me what you look like.  It’s you, that’s all I care about.”  He leaned into kiss Steve gently.  “If you’re not ready, we can wait.  I just want to be here with you.”_

 

_Steve looked at him, the fire back in his eyes.  “No, I’m ready.”_

 

_Bucky leaned back against the bed to watch, biting his lip excitedly as Steve kicked off his pants and started to unbutton his boxers.  He paused, looking at Bucky.  Bucky nodded reassuringly, feeling himself twitch with anticipation.  Steve took a deep breath and let his boxers fall to the floor.  Bucky felt his jaw drop._

 

_Steve quickly covered his crotch with his hands, though he couldn’t manage to cover it completely.  “That’s exactly how the guys in gym class look at me!”_

 

_“No wonder!  That thing is huge!” Bucky exclaimed._

 

_Steve looked down at Bucky’s cock and then at his own.  “It is?”_

 

_“Biggest I’ve ever seen!” Bucky worried his lip, trying to think of what to say.  Steve was already self conscious about his appearance, but Bucky couldn’t help thinking about where that thing was going to go.  He forced a smile.  “I guess you’re not such a little guy after all.”_

 

Bucky unscrewed the top of his flask.  Steve wasn’t the same guy he had left behind, but the changes he had seen made him happy.  The new body might take a bit of getting used to, but there was a difference in the way he carried himself that made Bucky smile.  He was healthy and confident and everything Bucky had ever wanted for him.  His little lover wasn’t so little anymore, but the world was finally seeing Steve the way he always had.

 

The door knob turned and Bucky’s hand automatically went to the knife hidden in his jacket.   Before he could draw it Steve came in and locked the door behind him.  He looked at Bucky.

 

Bucky closed the flask and stood up.  “I thought you said you’d be here in-”

 

Steve lunged forward and cut him off with a hungry kiss.  Bucky let himself sink Steve’s strong arms.  It was strange having to lean his head back for a kiss, but when he closed his eyes, it felt the same.  Steve stepped back and put his arms around Bucky’s waist.

 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for weeks,” he said.

 

Bucky reached up to stroke Steve’s sharp jaw.

 

“Do I look that strange?” Steve asked.

 

“A bit,” Bucky confessed.  He stepped back and laid a hand on Steve’s chest.  Licking his lips, he worked the buttons of Steve’s jacket and slipped it off, tossing it over the chair.  Steve quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and let it fall to the floor as he pulled his undershirt over his head.  Bucky felt himself harden as he stared at Steve’s bare torso.  

 

Steve drew back and crossed an arm over his chest, biting his lip nervously.  Bucky smiled and reached out to take his hand.  This was still his Steve, still the shy young man he had fallen in love with all those years ago.  He brought Steve’s hand to his lips and looked into his blue eyes.

 

“I was worried you wouldn’t be attracted to me anymore,” Steve confessed.  “I know you liked me the way I was.”

 

“I like you,” Bucky said firmly.  “Skinny, muscular, doesn’t matter.  Even when we’re 100 and we’re both gray and wrinkled, you’ll still be a dish.”

 

Steve kissed him.  “Remember you said that, because there’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”  He stepped in and slipped an arm under Bucky’s shoulder, then reached down and scooped Bucky up in his arms.  They looked at each other, both surprised.

 

“How strong are you exactly?” Bucky asked.

 

“I don’t know.  I haven’t had a chance to really test that yet.”  

 

He carried Bucky to the bed and laid him down.  He kicked off his shoes and straddled Bucky’s hips to get at the buttons of his shirt. Bucky grunted slightly as Steve’s full weight pressed down on him.  He was almost twice as heavy and probably had a few pounds on Bucky now.  He ran his hands down Steve’s bulging arms as his nimble fingers worked the buttons.  Every part of his body seemed to have grown.  He wasn’t just stronger, he was taller and his shoulders were broader.  His legs were longer and Bucky was pretty sure that his hands had gotten larger too.

 

Steve finished with the shirt.  Bucky slipped it off while Steve started to undo his pants.  An alarming thought entered Bucky’s head as Steve pulled them down over his hips.  Steve had grown almost everywhere.  Had his cock gotten bigger too?  It had been almost too big for Bucky before.  What would he do if it had grown?  He had learned to relax his throat so he wouldn’t choke, but it had been a while and he was out of practice.  He hoped Steve would understand.

 

Steve slipped off Bucky’s boxers and bent down to take Bucky’s cock into his mouth. Bucky moaned, trembling as Steve slowly massaged the tip with his tongue.  He tried to relax and enjoy it, but he kept thinking about Steve.  It had taken years, but he had eventually learned how relax his throat to handle the size without gagging.  What would he do if he couldn’t fit it in his mouth anymore?  

 

Without interrupting his work, Steve reached in his pocket and took out a jar.  He unscrewed the lid and scooped a glob of something out.  Bucky stiffened as Steve pressed a greasy finger inside of him.  He lay back to let Steve work, trying as best he could to relax his muscles.  After months apart he was tight, but Steve had always been careful.  He was actually relieved that he didn’t have to suck Steve off right now.  Steve knew what Bucky could take, so even if he was longer he would be careful not to go too deep.  Bucky grunted as Steve pressed another finger into him.  No matter how careful Steve was, he was going to be sore tomorrow.

 

His breath caught in his throat.  What if it was thicker too?  Would it even fit anymore?  Bucky closed his eyes and tried to breathe as Steve continued to work his fingers in, gently stretching the tight muscle.  He wanted Steve.  They had been apart for too long and this might be the only time they had together for a while.  He just had to grin and bear it.  He wasn’t going to waste this chance.

 

Steve pressed in a third finger.  Bucky felt a twinge of pain and opened his eyes.  He sat up and pushed Steve away.  “Stop, I can’t do this!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked with a hurt look.

 

“I need to see it!” Bucky demanded.  

 

“See what?”

 

“That kidney buster of yours!”  

 

“You’ve seen it,” Steve reminded him.

 

“Yeah, well the rest of you swelled up like a balloon,” Bucky argued. He would never be able to relax if he was worried about Steve’s enormous cock splitting him in two.  He needed to know now.

 

Steve calmly stood up and stripped off the rest of his clothes.  He sat back down on the bed beside Bucky. “See, nothing to worry about.”

 

Bucky leaned forward and looked at it closely.  “Did it get smaller?”

 

Steve looked down with a worried look. “Does it look smaller?”

 

Bucky wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly a few times.  It didn’t seem any different from what he remembered.  “No, I think it’s just more proportional to the rest of you.”

 

Steve laughed,  “I think that’s the only part of me that didn’t change.”  He looked at Bucky.  “You’re sure this doesn’t bother you.”

 

Bucky stroked his cheek.  “Your eyes didn’t change either.  They’re still the same ones I fell in love with.”

 

Steve pushed him back down on the bed and pinned him with a furious kiss. “Sorry if you’re a little sore tomorrow but I can’t wait any longer.”  He rubbed some greasy goo on his cock and pressed inside Bucky with a deep groan.  “Oh God, I’ve missed you.”

 

Bucky grunted, his hands clenching the blanket as Steve filled him.  He lay there, giving himself a moment to adjust.  It was a little uncomfortable, but he had missed having Steve inside him.  He missed that moment when the world seemed to vanish and it was just the two of them.  Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock, stroking it slowly as he waited for Bucky to relax.  Bucky could feel him quivering from the effort of holding back.  He shuddered as Steve rubbed a greasy thumb over the tip.

 

“I’m ready,” he said.  It was still uncomfortable but he didn’t think Steve could last much longer.

 

Steve just nodded.  He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm.  Bucky gripped the blanket and forced himself to open his eyes.  If he closed them, all he could see was the man the he had left back home.  For better or worse, Steve was different now.  He would have to get used to that.

 

Moaning softly, Steve quickened his pace, carefully pushing in a little deeper.  Bucky cried out as Steve’s cock brushed against that spot inside him that always made him lose control.  Grinning, Steve thrust in again harder.  Bucky cried out and arched his back, all the discomfort forgotten as waves of ecstacy shook his body.  With one last thrust, he came, exploding all over Steve’s firm stomach.  Steve paused for a moment to let Bucky catch his breath before he continued.  He slid a hand under Bucky’s hips to lift him up a bit and planted his other hand firmly on the bed beside Bucky’s head.  Staring into Bucky’s eyes, he drove in harder and harder.  His fingers dug into Bucky’s ass as he pushed himself close and close to the edge.  With a strangled groan, he finished and slumped down on top of Bucky.  

 

Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around Steve, kissing his forehead as he lay there panting for breath.  He wanted to hold on to this moment.  Life always seemed to find a way to tear them apart, but Steve was here with him and he would hold on to this as long as he could.  

 

“How was that?” Steve asked, his breathing returning to normal.

 

“Too short,” Bucky muttered.

 

“It’ll be longer next time.”  Steve climbed off of him and grabbed a towel from the washstand to clean up.  He wiped up the mess and lay back down beside Bucky. “Just give me a minute to recover and we can try again.”

 

“How many times do you think you can go now?” Bucky asked, laying his head on Steve’s chest.

 

“That’s up to you,” Steve said.  He paused.  “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

 

Bucky sighed.  “You keep asking that like I have a choice.  For the last time, I love you, I want to fuck you into next week, and actually a bit of a turn on that you can hold me down.”

 

Steve gave him a curious look.

 

“If you tell anyone I said that I’ll beat you black and blue,” Bucky grumbled.

 

Steve smirked and rolled over, pinning Bucky to the bed.  “I’d like to see you try!”

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Look at that! I can write something without turning in a multi chapter epic! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
